Break
by snowwinter486
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei can't wait for Kensei and Ichigo to just together already.


Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei can't wait for Kensei and Ichigo to just together already.

Warning: crack, romance, fluff, heartbreak, slight au, etc.

Pairing: Kensei/Ichigo, Shuuhei/Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At least.. I'm sure I don't own anything.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Hisagi didn't even need to look at up anymore to know that Kurosaki Ichigo was inside of the ninth division office.

If the gasps (well, more like greetings, since the division is pretty much used to it too) were anything to go by. He also knew because Kensei abruptly stopped everything, the conversation he was having with Shuuhei, the paperwork...

Hell, he even left his sword behind at his seat. That's how big this was.

But Kensei left their office to go talk to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hisagi Shuuhei looked up and peered over at the door where the two were talking again. He gave a small snort and continued working. The paperwork wasn't going to finish itself. Especially when Kensei was ditching work without a problem for Kurosaki.

But yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo always did this. Every week. Without fail. It was a little irritating at times.

(He and that stupid smile of his- why did people say he never smiled anyways, the guy was so chipper here- and blinded all of the division members -even Kensei- and then no one works for the rest of the day. It was a pain to deal with constantly.)

The war-hero always showed up, every Saturday at four.

And Kensei would, like always, always abandon everything he was doing at that second to talk to the male.

Shuuhei looked up to see the exact same scene he always saw. Sometimes, he doesn't even know why he bothered to look up in the first place. Honest. The two, with Kensei leaning against the door-frame and Ichigo, with his unmistakably bright orange hair, was standing in front of him. The two had this peaceful look on their face as soft words were exchanged with a shadow of a smile on their faces.

Then, the soft, wine-colored eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo would find his and the male would give a gentle smile at him. And Hisagi Shuuhei would return it with one of his own.

But then Kensei-taichou would glare at him and Shuuhei quickly returned to his work.

He wasn't really surprised that Kensei would be the possessive type. Hell, he'll probably get jealous really easily too. Well, with someone like Ichigo ( and the sheer amount of the people that the orange-haired male talked too), it probably wasn't hard to get so jealous so easily.

Shuuhei sighed a little. He would have to watch his distance with the male then. Well, it wouldn't be hard though, it wasn't like he and Ichigo were even close friends in the first place.

"You're always like this."

"Leave me alone, Kensei, you know how it is."

Shuuhei couldn't help, because every single time Ichigo came, Kensei dropped all of his guards. So yeah, Shuuhei really couldn't help but listen in to when his captain's voice was so soft and warm.

(He was never like that with anyone else, even with Mashiro most of the time.)

The lieutenant looked up again, and he couldn't help but almost squeal (because people of his position and manner didn't squeal even if Kensei and Ichigo were just so perfect for each other) because of the two's new positioning.

With Kensei's head slightly turned down so he could face Ichigo completely, the older male leaning against the doorframe, while Ichigo looked slightly up at the male, not quite in the office, but ready to step in.

(It was like he was waiting for something.)

The sunlight poured behind Ichigo, the evening sun making the teenager seem like he was almost glowing. His bright orange-hair shined brightly, almost as brightly as Kensei's eyes as the two shared soft words and Shuuhei smiled a little more.

Everyone was waiting for the two to get together. Well, some more than others. Most of Ichigo's close friends (like Rukia) gave the two a knowing look. That had to being something, right? Right.

It was how Ichigo and Kensei spent long hours together. And how Kensei always looked for him. And their way the ninth division captain and the war-veteran relaxes so completely with each other. Soft eyes and Shuuhei jerked back to reality.

God, maybe Shuuhei was the one that was pathetic. Believing that the two would just hurry up and get together already. Maybe they needed more of an incentive.

(He just needs to pull his guitar out and starting singing love songs for these two.)

Shuuhei sighed. How was this supposed to work out? Why was this his responsibility again? Jeez.

"Alright, well, sorry for bother you. I guess I'll go now," Ichigo said.

"Believe me, you're not bothering me. This is a welcomed distraction," Kensei said back.

The two stared at each other again (like they always do).

"I'll see you later then. Thanks for helping me out," Ichigo said.

"Anytime, Ichigo."

Another brief second later, and Ichigo called aloud.

"Later, Hisagi."

"See you later, Kurosaki."

A quick sound and Ichigo, surprisingly enough, grabbed his wrist.

"Actually, can you come eat some dinner with me?"

Shuuhei, seeing the alertness in the brown eyes, couldn't help but say yes.

(Even if Kensei was giving him that extremely scary glare. God, maybe this was a bad idea.)

* * *

So, when Kurosaki Ichigo asked him to eat dinner together, Shuuhei agreed. Actually, Hisagi Shuuhei was more surprised that he was surprised that Ichigo wasn't an uncultured piece of swine like most of the 11th division. Or perhaps he was surprised that he was surprised that Ichigo was actually pretty graceful when it came to food.

Huh.

Kurosaki Ichigo, famed war-hero, paid for both of their foods, gave the waiter a nice tip. And they just talked. Unsurprisingly, Shuuhei noted pleasantly, they talked a lot about Kensei.

He informed the male that he actually didn't know everything about his captain, and then Ichigo gave a small laugh.

"You really like him, don't you," he said. Almost bitterly.

Shit. Shuuhei stiffened a little. God, he wasn't into him or anything-oh god. The last thing he needed was Ichigo disliking him. That would suck.

"I'm not into him, I swear to you!" he blurted out, standing up to make his point and everything.

Ichigo blinked, surprise very evident on his face while Shuuhei blushed and sat back down.

Another silence rang through and Shuuhei sighed.

"I... I really respect him and stuff, but I... I don't like him. Not like that," he said, running his hand through his hair.

Something seemed to brighten in the substitute shinigami's eyes and he gave a soft smile.

"That's good," Ichigo said instead.

Shuuhei looked up, very pleased that the male seemed to trust him so much. And then, when warm wine-colored eyes looked at him, and he gave a soft smile, Shuhei smiled back. Something gentle played through their atmosphere and the black-haired male just knew that Ichigo and his captain would make a great pair, once they finally got together.

(Hell, Shuuhei and Ichigo would be great friends too, if given a chance.)

God, he already had three ideas to get them together and everything. It was so obvious that the two always liked each other too.

"I like you. Will you please go out with me?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked.

Fuck.


End file.
